Playing House
by heartlandiansoisle
Summary: Ty and Amy's night after putting Katie to bed in episode 7x08. Tamy one-shot.


_A/N: I feel like there might be a lot of grammar mistakes, but since I'm not English, I did the best that I could. I hope you enjoy!_

Ty and Amy slowly retreated from Katie's room, trying their best not to creak any floor boards even though the toddler was already fast asleep and probably wouldn't have woken up if a herd of wild horses would have ran through the house right now. But neither Ty nor Amy was willing to take the risk of making a noise and that's why they were trying to be as quiet as possible with their movements.

It had been a struggle to put Amy's niece to bed, especially since the little girl had been missing her Mommy and Daddy who were away on a trip together. Katie had been crying, asking where they were, and Amy had soothed her in her lap, trying to explain to the girl that "Mommy and Daddy were going to be back home tomorrow and the faster she'd fell asleep, the sooner she'd see them again".

Every time Katie had slowly drifted off to sleep, Amy and Ty had tried to sneak out of the room, but were soon caught by the girl asking where they were going.

Eventually, the young, exhausted couple fell into the living room couch and sighed heavily. The toddler was finally asleep and they had the house to themselves since even Jack and Georgie were gone for the night.

"And I thought horses were difficult to deal with", Amy spoke. She had been doubting this "babysitting gig" ever since Lou had offered her a chance to get a peek of what it could be like when she and Ty would eventually have kids of their own, and she knew there had been a reason for her doubt. Looking after horses and taking care of a small child wasn't something Amy was used to and she was exhausted, even though the clock was hardly past seven.

"Well, I think you did good. She loved your singing", Ty pointed out, smiling.

After Lou had left for her business trip with Peter, Amy had asked Ty's help with babysitting Katie. Right from the start it had seemed like Amy was going to put him in charge of Katie while she was working with horses, but when Ty had pointed out that they were supposed to do this together, Amy had eventually agreed to put Katie to bed with him.

All this had been a good exercise for the future and they had learned a lot throughout the day. For example, Ty had had no idea that putting a young child to bed was so time consuming.

His school books, that he had hoped to read "while babysitting", were on the table, still waiting to be read. But his mind was too tired to take anything in anymore, so Ty decided he was going to prep for his exams tomorrow instead.

"You weren't so bad yourself", she complimented him right back. "I think the way you soothed her back did the trick."

"Well, I figured since it always works for you too, I could try it with her as well", Ty teased and made Amy smack him gently on his arm. "It's true…" he said under his breath while rolling his eyes. Amy acted hurt, but couldn't help her smile. "No, but in all seriousness, we are a good team", he continued. "I think that deserves a little fist bump, don't you think?"

He put his fist up and she bumped it with her own.

"So… Katie's asleep, horses are taken care of… There's no one else but us in the house…" Amy listed, "how are we gonna enjoy it…?" Her voice was flirty and Ty looked at her, his brows up.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you have something in mind…" Ty said and just seconds later Amy climbed on his lap, wrapping her arms behind his neck. "Uh, it's not that I wouldn't enjoy the direction this seems to be going, but keep in mind we just put Katie to sleep", he added before Amy got too carried away. "She's in the other room."

"I know, but maybe we could at least make out…?" Amy suggested and started kissing Ty's jawline. He could feel his body reacting to her soft lips immediately.

"I'd like to see the day where I wouldn't welcome such thing…" Ty sighed and let his hands roam on Amy's body.

After some time, Ty and Amy decided it was time to have something to eat. They took out some left-overs from the fridge, trying to come up with ways to make them "new" again by mixing them up with fresh ingredients. It wasn't fancy, but Amy liked that they could do whatever they wanted, no matter how small. While cooking, Amy realized she was experiencing new sense of freedom.

"I can't believe one day we're going to be able to make food just for the two of us, just like this", Amy explained while she was making scrambled eggs.

"Well, yeah. But we'll grow tired of it eventually", Ty replied. "I know I have."

"Do we have to? We could always try to make it exciting", Amy asked, glancing over her shoulder toward Ty. The young man was washing salad over the sink. "I mean, maybe it's lame, but I really like all this domestic stuff. It gets a new meaning when I'm doing it for us, or we're doing it together for ourselves, and not for everyone else living in this house."

"Hmm, I guess", Ty nodded, agreeing that maybe it would change if he could cook with someone instead of just coming up with something for himself. "I loved living in the loft because it was close to you, but I didn't feel like "a real adult" before I actually moved out from here. Up until then I had always lived with someone or I was looked after by someone. That's good too, it's easy way to live, but it's not very fulfilling. In the trailer I was on my own. It was a little scary at first, but at the same time every day was like this adventure. I got excited about things like… getting a new heater or… a sunny day because it meant that I could dry my laundry outside. It's kind of ridiculous when you think about it; all these boring adult things are so much more exciting when I know I'm in charge of them."

"I've never had that, but I can't wait to try. It's not that I don't appreciate everything Grampa, Mom and Lou have done for me, but eventually I have to be able to take care of myself. Show them that I learned what they taught me", Amy said and reduced the heat of the cooker.

"Well, when we finally are able to move into that ranch of ours, it's going to be even better. It's not only my small trailer, but an actual ranch that we will make our own, together", Ty smiled and started to shred the salad into a bowl.

"Aah, I can't start thinking about that again…" Amy sighed, stopping her train of thought.

"Why?" Ty wondered, glancing at her. "Isn't that what we are working toward to?"

"Well yeah, but what if we don't get it?" Amy didn't want to build too much expectations for herself. The ranch may have seemed like a big dump for some people, but Amy suspected they weren't the only ones who could see its potential.

"Weren't you the one who said sometimes we shouldn't be too realistic?" Ty asked, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He was now done with the salad and came to wrap his arms around Amy from behind. Kissing Amy's cheek, he checked how she was doing with the eggs.

"At some point we have to be", Amy knew.

"Yeah, but… does it have to be now? It's been such a nice night so far and I would hate to come down from this cloud nine. Why don't we just play that this is us, in our own house, doing all these domestic things that you dream about so much", Ty was trying to get Amy excited and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Well, no, no it doesn't", Amy agreed, smiling. She wanted to go along with this "playing house" game they had going on because it was all they were going to get for a while.

After finishing their dinner, Ty and Amy sat back down on the couch to watch television. Ty had his arms around Amy's tummy and she was using him as a human pillow. During commercial breaks they exchanged few kisses over Amy's shoulder, but when Ty started noticing Amy's head getting heavier, he kissed her temple, waking her up from her light sleep.

"Maybe you should go to bed", he suggested quietly. Amy was sleepy and stretched her body a little while her eyes were trying to stay open.

"Hmm, maybe. What time is it?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"Almost ten o'clock", Ty said, checking his watch.

"Will you stay over? – Now that Grampa isn't here, I can invite you to a sleepover…" Amy smiled rebelliously.

"Will there be pillow fights?" Ty asked.

"Uh-huh", she nodded.

"What about…" he caressed her hair gently, "sharing beds?"

"For sure", Amy replied.

"And kisses…?" Ty continued.

"Why don't you find out…" Amy slipped from his arms, switched off the TV and started to walk backwards toward her bedroom, her eyes still locked on him.

Ty got up, grinning like an idiot. He followed Amy to her bedroom, eager to find out what else she had in store for him.

When he pressed the door shut behind them and gently laid Amy on her bed, he couldn't help but think that living together with her would be the best thing ever. Every night would be a sleepover where you'd fall asleep with the person you loved next to you and wake up loving her even more.


End file.
